That Girl is who's sister!
by KazeArashiRaida
Summary: Hibari Kyoka is Hibari Kyoya's little sister. She can handle herself, that's what she tells her overprotective brother. Now she gets thrown into the Mafia world with her brother, and a baby clad in a suit was the one who actually started this business! And she really can't find love in a mafia group!


Name: Hibari, Kyoka

Age: Fourteen {Twenty Four in the future}

Gender: Female

Birthday: September Seventeenth

Brother: Hibari, Kyoya

Weapon of Choice: Katana or a Naginata

Occupation: Ring Holder/Student

_**ōς●ζ∆λζ**_

A girl with a cap and a school girl uniform was walking down to school when she felt an arm wrapped around her neck protectively. "Ohayou, Nii-sama." She had said and he had smiled a small smile. "Ohayou, Kyo." He had said to the girl and messed up her hair. "Oi, oi!" she had said reacting and found some weight on her back. "What is this?" she had asked her older brother. "A katana. Now, get to class!" he had said shooing her away and she had pouted and then perked up. "See you after school, Nii-sama!" she had said waving to her brother and then going to her class.

"Safe!" she had mumbled and the people in her class were scared of her. "What?" she had said and they were muttering 'nothing' and then she found a grinning boy and she grinned back up to him. "Ohayou, Takeshi-kun!" she had said and he ruffled up her head. "Oi, oi!" she had said and he grinned and she had grinned back.

"Class, this is Gokudera, Hayato. He's done studying abroad from Italy." Said the sensei and she had a blank face and her best friend, Miyuki had a blank face also. "Hey, Kyoka, isn't he cute?" Miyuki had asked rolling her eyes and she nodded her head no.

It break and Sasagawa Kyoko was coming their way. She and Miyuki had iPods on and then Kyoko sighed. "Kyoka-chan, can you give this to Hibari-senpai?" she had asked scared and she sighed, "Hai, Sasagawa-chan." She had said and saluted and went off with her katana on her back.

"Kusakabe-kun!" she had said to her brothers second in command. "Ah, Kyoka-san." He had said and she sighed. "Is nii-sama in?" she had asked clutching the letter and he had nodded. "Nii-sama…?" she had asked and another senpai laid eyes on her.

"Ah, Hibari, is this your sister?" he had asked to Kyoya and he had grunted and she had drawn her sword in defense. "What on earth?" she had said and he had smirked and she was smiling maliciously "I am not on the Kendo team for nothing!" she had said and went all force on him.

"Congratulations, Imoto." He had said softly hugging her and she returned the hug and he gave her a Fuuki armband. "Are you actually kidding me?" she had said and he nodded his head 'no' and then helped her with it.

"I have rounds now?" she had mumbled and he nodded. "Hai!" she had said bravely and he put a skull barrette on each part of her hair and she hugged Kyoya. "Arigatou, Kyoya-nii-sama." She had whispered to him and he had said "Betsuni, Kyo-imoto." He had said and she went on her rounds.

She had her armband on and people were scared of her and she was scowling looking for someone to punish. "Oi, you seniors! Get to class!" she had ordered some seniors to get to class.

"What did I just say?" she had asked them furiously and then they were smirking at her "Get to class or I'll seriously bite you to death and the devil will be your prizes!" she had said very boldly and then took out her sword.

A baby was in the middle of her walk way and then, a boy clad in only his underwear was in the halls. "Oi, Sawada! Get some damned clothes or I'll bite you to death and the devil will be your prize." She had said bluntly and he was nodding vigorously.

She then walked into the kendo club and found Mochida wasn't there. She then sighed and then went back to class. Class was led by Nezu-sensei, the teacher she hated the most.

"Hibari!" he had said as he saw her with her iPod. "What now, sensei?" she had curtly and he was red in the face. "Explain this!" he had showed a paper with an 100% on it. "I studied. Like some other people." She had said and put on her iPod on her ears and tuned him out.

It was after school and found herself face to face with a baby. "Oi, baby. Move." She had said to him very curtly. "Hibari Kyoka?" he had asked and she then got out her katana. "I. Said. To. Move. You. Baby." She had said and he had moved.

She was walking down to her neighborhood when she found a kid smoking and lighting dynamite. "Oi, boy!" she had said taking out her katana and then pointing it at her. "What, woman?" he had said and she was seething in anger at the smoking teen.

"Ah, Kyoka-chan!" said Nana, Tsuna's mother had said "Ah, Nana-san!" she had said and they exchanged hugs. "I must be going now." She had told the older lady and then went off.

A vibrating noise came from her pocket and found her sleek indigo cell phone and flipped it open.

_Skylark-of-the-Clouds: get some groceries and then get some sushi ingredients._

She then texted back,

_Flames-are-sunlight: I ain't going to like it._

And then put it back in her pocket and then she smirked to herself and then went to the store. It was surrounded and she still was smirking. She then dialed the police and told them they need to be at Nagashima Bakery and Deli in twenty minutes.

"Hey! You said there were three, not four!" said a voice and she was shaking in fear because of the voice. "Alright, you!" the man had said to her and she said, "Hai!" very boldly.

"Go in your pocket and find your cell phone." He had instructed her and she had nodded. "Good, dial Hibari Kyoya's number." He had said and she had dialed her brother's number by heart. "Now, give me the phone." He had said to her and then she was nodding her head and gavbe him her cell phone.

"_Kyoka? Did you get the groceries?_" Kyoya had asked and he had smirked "Is this the Namimori-chuu Disciplinary Committee president?" he had asked and Kyoya had said, "_Yes._" Kyoya had said "Good, good." He had said and Kyoya was angry.

"N-Nii-sama…" she had said muttering and she was smirking. "_KYOKA, NOW!_" he had said and she was smirking maliciously. "I'll bite you to death and the devil will be your prizes!" she had said and got out her katana and she was smirking maliciously still!

She got the groceries and went home and her brother attacked her with a protective hug. "Nii-sama…?" she had said and he had whispered "Idiot imoto! I thought you were dead! You're the only family I have left!" he had said and she had fallen asleep.


End file.
